


my face in the mirror

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), New - LOONA (Music Video)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Some Bad Hannah Montana Style Disguises, also college au, anti hero sooyoung, hmm some secret identity stuff, is shitty supervillain professors a trope by any chance, it should be, kinda shes not that bad, super superhero viian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Would you commit crimes for extra credit ? Sooyoung would, and she faces the consequences of her actions in the form of a young blonde superhero called Viian.





	my face in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [let_me_in](https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_in/gifts).



For the first time, Sooyoung was questioning if this was really worth the extra credit. On the one hand, she was going to fail Organic Chemistry, and if that happened, she would have to re-do the class, adding another semester she can’t afford.

On the other hand, having to kidnap the mayors’ wife for extra credit almost seemed like too much. But only almost. She hadn’t hurt her or anything. She put some stuff to knock her out in her tea, but she made sure that it wasn’t poisonous and wouldn’t hurt her in any way. She tried to tie her up as comfortably as possible, and she even made sure that the dog bowl was full just in case the mayor forgot to feed him. As far as kidnapping victims went, she was very well off.

But there was a nagging voice in her head telling her that this was wrong. Sooyoung did her best to ignore it. She couldn’t really afford to dwell on her conscience for too long; if she did, she would’ve never agreed to this gig.

She didn’t really understand what it was for. She just occasionally got notes telling her what to do, and she didn’t question it. She didn’t want to fight with someone who told others to kidnap people for them.

Who knows, maybe this wasn’t as evil as she thought. Maybe she was driving her to a surprise birthday party. A surprise birthday party that required her to knock her out and drive her to an abandoned prison at the edge of the city.

The drive was long. So long in fact, that Sooyoung was half asleep when she suddenly felt the car being stopped. Not hitting against something, being stopped. She looked up and saw a short blonde standing in front of her car. She looked vaguely familiar.  
Sooyoung was still trying to figure out where she remembered her from when she was suddenly dragged out of the car.


End file.
